SM063
July 30, 2018 | en_op=Under The Alolan Moon | ja_op=未来コネクション | ja_ed=ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=関野昌弘 | directorn=1 | director=関野昌弘 | artn=2 | art=田島瑞穂 | art2=安田周平 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM061-SM070 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Pushing the Fiery Envelope! (Japanese: 燃え上がれニャビー！打倒ガオガエン！！ Blaze, ! Overthrow !!) is the 63rd episode of the , and the 1,002nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 22, 2018, in New Zealand on June 27, 2018, in Canada on July 21, 2018, and in the United States on July 30, 2018. Blurb The mysterious Masked Royal and his partner Incineroar star in the Battle Royal, an Alolan tradition in which four Pokémon battle until the last one standing is the winner. Ash, watching on TV, can’t wait to get in on the action—and the next day, he gets his chance! At the Battle Royal Dome, Ash’s Litten charges right into the ring, determined to take on the impressive Incineroar. The Masked Royal accepts Litten’s challenge and invites Sophocles and Kiawe to round out the four. He defeats them all, but Litten is fired up—and during an unexpected rematch the next day, it evolves into Torracat! Plot and his Pokémon watch a Battle Royal match on TV. The and his are keen to earn their twentieth consecutive victory, but have three other to contend with. explains to Ash that a Battle Royal is an Alolan tradition, where four opponents have a free-for-all battle. ’s doesn’t do anything to Incineroar. uses and shoots out a also prove useless. The Masked Royal uses his Z-Ring to unleash Incineroar's powerful . The attack hits, and knocks all three of its opponents out, earning the pair their twentieth win. Professor Burnet arrives home, just as the Masked Royal announces that Trainers can challenge him in person tomorrow. The next day, Ash arrives at the Battle Royal Dome on Akala Island where he catches up with all of his classmates. Meanwhile, is on the scene and their food truck business is slow. They overhear a man calling for a Battle Royal host and gladly volunteer themselves. Ash and his friends have since made it to their seats, just as the Masked Royal's appearance is announced. His Incineroar somersaults into the ring before calls for any battle volunteers. The crowd all enthusiastically put them hands up, however jumps ahead to confront Incineroar. Ash is close behind to return his Pokémon. Team Rocket almost give away their host disguises and are frustrated by Ash's presence. Litten smells the Masked Royal and instantly recognises him, to which the Masked Royal smiles back and offers Ash and Litten a position in the first round. The Masked Royal asks if Ash has brought friends with him, and with that alongside and with also enter the match up. Meowth reminds the audience of the Battle Royal's ground rules, before the bell rings and the match begins. Litten makes the first move with , Marowak uses and Charjabug strikes with . Though the three attacks prove useless against Incineroar, who knocks Litten into into Kiawe and Sophocles' Pokemon. Marowak goes in for a , but the attack is deflected and Incineroar knocks Marowak on the head. Unlike the other two, Litten manages to withstand Incineroar’s . Ash is quickly reminded by Litten’s snarling and determination that the Battle Royal is a real match as the crowd start cheering for it. Incineroar uses to make itself bigger before grabbing Litten who was attempting a . The Masked Royal believes Litten wanted to become stronger, hence why is was so determined to battle a tough opponent. Incineroar follows up with a , sending Litten flying across the arena and defeating it. Ash and his friends retire to the Dome's entry stairs while Litten remains frustrated at its loss. Team Rocket watch on, and note that Litten could learn from them about coping with a loss. While Meowth is more sympathetic towards Litten, hoping it can win some other time. At night, Professor Kukui and Ash observe Litten practicing on the beach. Kukui notes that Litten's wild side may have been activated by seeing its final evolution in action. Ash, Rotom, and join Litten to help it train for another match against Incineroar. Ash observes Lycanroc and Litten's tail movement, similar to those seen when Lycanroc was still a . Rotom suggests the movement may be a sign that Litten is about to learn ; a move that increases a Pokémon's speed stat. Ash announces it is time for some special training, and has Litten over several days improve its agility and speed through various exercises like sparring with Lycanroc to master Flame Charge. Ash and his friends watch on in anticipation, however Litten still cannot use Flame Charge. Suddenly the Masked Royal and his Incineroar arrive on the scene, and are met with surprise and fanfare. The Masked Royal challenges Ash and Litten to a match, and they gladly accept. Litten's Fire Fang is counteracted by Incineroar’s Throat Chop, knocking it away. Litten gets back up and fires an Ember attack, though it is blocked by Incineroar's fire belt. Incineroar then rushes in with a Throat Chop and Litten goes in with an underdeveloped Flame Charge before being hit back again. Ash commands Litten to use Flame Charge once more, this time the flame surrounds it whole body. Incineroar catches Litten, though with Ash's encouragement it breaks free in a ball of fire. It lands on the ground, and amongst the flames Litten evolves into . With a new twist in the match, the Masked Royal is fired up and calls for a Darkest Lariat. Torracat has perfected its Flame Charge, and the attack proves powerful enough to stop Incineroar's move. Torracat tries another Flame Charge and slips through Incineroar's claws before returning back to clash with another Darkest Lariat. Both Pokemon are sent backwards, with Incineroar showing signs of exhaustion. And for the final clash, after bulking up, Incineroar uses its Throat Chop against Torracat’s Flame Charge. While Incineroar emerges victorious, Ash congratulates his newly evolved Pokémon for its efforts. The Masked Royal announces that Torracat and his Incineroar are now rivals and looks forward to another match at the Battle Royal Dome before performing his signature pose. Overnight, Burnet wishes she could meet the Masked Royal, and asks Kukui if he would like to meet him. Though Kukui awkwardly laughs at the idea, while Torracat glares at him strangely. Major events * learns about Battle Royals and the . * Professor Kukui is revealed to own an , a Z-Ring, and an Incinium Z. * Ash participates in his first-ever Battle Royal with the Masked Royal, , and , with the Masked Royal winning. * Ash's starts to learn . * Ash's Litten evolves into and masters Flame Charge. * Ash has a Single Battle with the Masked Royal and loses. Debuts Humans * Battle Royal Trainers Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Professor Burnet * * * * Staff Member * s * Audience Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; debut) * ( 's) * ( 's; debut) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which is 's partner Pokémon in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Incineroar * While commentating the Battle Royal, uses fake names based on the Legendary birds. ** In addition, James using a fake name based on may be a reference to The Fortune Hunters, where he dressed up as one. ** The dub version has them use the Japanese names for the Legendary birds for their aliases, as opposed to their English names. * Alola!! is used as an insert song during 's training montage. * The battle music from is heard during Ash and the Masked Royal's battle. * Unlike every other evolution sequence, doesn't glow whilst evolving. Instead, it is covered in a red flame, with some parts of its body glowing in a purple aura before they finish transforming. * The ending animation is updated to include Ash's Torracat. * Professor Kukui, Ash, and narrate the preview for the next episode. * The English dub was released on Amazon Video on July 26, 2018, four days before the episode aired in the United States. * Ash, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, and the Masked Royal read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. Errors * During the training montage, when Litten coughs up a flame after attempting to use , it hits Ash on his rear end despite him facing Litten. Dub edits * The Japanese text depicting 's name, shown when is about to use the move, is edited out in the dub. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |he= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 063 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Feuer und Flamme! es:EP1006 fr:SL063 it:SM063 ja:SM編第63話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第63集